


Ask in the Morning

by supernaturaltimemachine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra is a useless lesbian, Catra's Internal Monologue, Drabble, F/F, Late at Night, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Nostalgia, POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pining, Pining Catra (She-Ra), Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaltimemachine/pseuds/supernaturaltimemachine
Summary: Catra can't sleep and ponders the nature of princesses.(set somewhere in season 2 probably)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Ask in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this collecting dust in my google drive since February and finally got around to publishing it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Catra stared at the familiar gray metal of her ceiling. It seemed colder for some reason. She snuggled deeper into her threadbare blanket. Maybe Hordak had redirected heating to save energy? She should ask Entrapta. She’d know. Catra would ask in the morning.

Out of habit, Catra brought the blanket up to her nose. Of course it didn’t smell like her anymore. It had been weeks since Adora left, and longer since she’d started growing distant. Catra curled in on herself, trying to soothe the knot of anger within her. Adora only loved pretty sparkly princesses, and Catra wasn’t any of those things.

The promises she’d made? Meaningless. Princesses were only loyal to themselves. 

The meals they’d shared? Well, anyone could eat lunch together. It didn’t mean anything.

The late nights spent staring at the stars? 

Catra dug her claws into her palms. 

She’d complimented her until she was purring. Spent hours reassuring her everything would be okay. She’d even made them matching bracelets, to keep Catra company when they were separated. Who  _ does _ that?

Princesses, apparently. 

Scorpia would know. 

She’d ask in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this angsty catgirl.  
> I'm on tumblr @/lateral-org and twitter @/crowleys_hair if you wanna chat. I've also got a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lateralorg) if you want to leave me a tip or would like to commission a one shot!
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated <3


End file.
